Dance With Me
by Cece1
Summary: Rachel wants to dance....


Title: Dance With Me

Author: Cece (I had help from another fanfiction writer)

Rating: G.....PG

Summary: Rachel wants to dance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.

Spoilers: None really...but rachel lives with Joey. This is mostly R&R.

Distribution: If you want it you can have it. Just let me know where it goes.

  
  


***************** 

  
  


Scene: Ross's apartment (about 1am). Ross is nowhere to be found. Suddenly his doorbell rings.....

DING-DONG!!!

A girl starts yelling his name.....

Girl: Ross!!! Oh, Ross, guy who likes to floss!!

Ross races to the door and looks through the peephole.

Ross: Rach? (he opens the door and we see Rachel, drunk with a bunch of beers in her hands, wearing a robe.) 

Rach: Hey Rosster!

Ross: Oh my gosh! Rachel, what is wrong with you???

Rach: Nuttin honey.....(she giggles) Hehehe......now I get the commercial! Nut AND honey!! He he......

Ross: (looks both ways out the door) Rachel!! C'mon, get in here now (drags her in). Sit down... (she sits on the floor) Rachel, no, on the chair! (he pulls her up to the chair) Okay......just what the heck are you doing out in my hall like this??

Rach: Oh, Ross.......I'm not married!!! I just broke up with Tag----- (she burst out laughing, sending beer everywhere) hahaha!!! His name's TAG!!! Like, like what you put on a shirt!! Haha!! Funny.......

Ross: Yeah, funny.....You are a mess.

Rach: YOU are gorgeous.

Ross: (taken aback, gets red) What?

Rach: Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu are gor-ge-ous!!! Wow.....(she put her hands on his shirt) Now let's just take this baby off and see them musles!!! (she starts to pull his shirt off)

Ross: Um, uh......No.....

Rach: Uh, yeah.....

Ross: Rachel, you are drunk, you don't know what you're doing.

Rach: Oh, Ross.....I know what I'm doing and it starts with an R and ends with an S.

Ross: Um, Rach.......

Rach: You don't want me?? Why? Am I ugly? That's.....That's it! I'm ugly!! That's why nobody loves me......

Ross: No, you're not ugly.

Rach: Okay then, what am I?

Ross: Drunk.

Rach: Yeah, drunk on love........

Ross: No you're not...

Rach: Yes I am. (starts to sing) I love you.......yesssssss I doooooooooooo this ol' heart o' minnnnnneeeeee!!! Come on, let's dance! (she gets up and grabs him) Do the cha cha!!!

Ross: Rach, I.....

Rach: Oh, c'mon........loosen up.......Swing those hips...

Ross: Rach

(she grabs his face with her hands)

Rach: Ross......

(They look into each other's eyes and......She passes out and Ross catches her)

Ross: Rach......Ok...lets get you into bed.

(Ross takes Rachel in his room and places her on his bed. He takes her shoes off and puts the covers over her)

Ross: (at the door) Goodnight Rach. (he stands there for couple of seconds looking at her)

~The next morning~

Ross is in the front sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. A noise is heard from his room and he gets up to see what it is

Rach: (looking around, confused) Ok...where am I?

Ross: (at the door) Goodmorning Rach.

Rach: (startled) Ross!......Ross, whats going on?

Ross: You stayed over last night.

Rach: What?! Why? (putting her hands on her head) And why does my head feel like a truck ran over it?

Ross: You don't remember anything about last night? (she shakes her head) Well.....you came here completely drunk, and then you started singing and dancing. And finally you passed out.

Rach: (look of realization) Oh god. Now I remember some of yesterday........So that explains the headache.

Ross: I'll go get you some asprin. (Ross leaves the room but is still talking to Rachel) So, why did you get drunk anyways?

Rach: Well,...I was having the worst day. Tag and I broke things off. Which left me with tons of work at my job.....I needed something to make me feel better. But I just feel worse.

(Ross comes back in the room and hands rach a glass of water and asprins. He sits on the bed)

Rach: Thanks Ross. (She takes the asprins and drinks the water) (depressed) Why is my life so messed up. I am going to be alone for the rest of my life. I'll be like the old ladies that live with a house full of cats. (sighs)

Ross: Rachel, you know that's not true. You have a wonderful life. I mean...you have friends and family who love and support you, you're independent, and you have a job that is actually taking you somewhere. You'll find the right person one day.

Rach: (touched) Thanks Ross. I feel better already. (They keep looking at each other sweetly) (breaking it) Um...I have to go to the bathroom. (Rachel leaves out of the room. Ross gets up and leaves too.)

Ross: Rach, I have to go to work, but you can hang out here if you want.

Rach: (coming out of the bathroom into the front.) Ok. I think I will hang out here today.

Ross: Well...I'll see you later then. (grabs his briefcase and goes to open the door)

Rach: Bye Ross. And thanks for, ya know, everything.

Ross: (smiles) It was nothing. (They stare at each other sweetly again. Then Ross leaves.)

Rach: (to herself) I love you ross.

Ross: (outside, to himself) I love you rach.

~Cut to later at M&C's. Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe are there~

Mon: I wonder where Rachel is. I'm starting to get worried.

Joey: Me too. The last time I saw her was yesterday morning, before she left for work.

Phoe: Ohh..What if she was abducted by aliens.

Monica and Chandler share a "what the" look

(Joey goes by the window)

Chan: Mabey she just went to the coffee house or something. 

(Joey gasp)

Mon: What Joey?

Joey: That couple is having sex!

(everyone goes to the window)

Mon: Ohh.............(to chandler) We should try that.

Chan: Uh huh.

Phoe: Wow. She is really flexible.

Joey: (grining) niiice

Phoe: (looking a couple of windows over) Oh my gosh!! Theres Rachel.

Joey: Where?

Phoe: At Ross's.

Mon: That is her. Why is she over at ross's?

Chan: And what is she doing?

(cut to Rachel listening to music. She is dancing around the apartment with a brush in her hand pretending it's a microphone)

Rach: (singing) MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green, Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of, A man that understands real love (phone rings. She goes over and picks it up) Hello (cuts back and forward)

Mon: Rachel!! What are you doing? We saw you through the window.

Rach: (nervous) Hey Mon. (runs to close the curtins) Um...I was doing.....some excercises. Gotta stay in shape.

Mon: Oh. Well we were worried about you Rach. We didn't see you at all yesterday. Why didn't you at least call to say you were alright.

Rach: I didn't mean to worry you. To make a long story short, I got drunk last night and came over here and......passed out. Ross said it was ok if I stayed over for awhile.

Mon: You got drunk?

Rach: I'll tell you all about it when I come over.

Mon: Ok. But don't worry us like this again.

Rach: Ok MOM. (hangs up) 

Mon: Did you just call me mom...hello....

(Cuts to Ross's apt. Rachel is back to singing and dancing.)

Rach: (singing) But I'm not every girl, And I don't need no G to take care of me, (Ross enters) no cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, (turns around to see ross who is laughing.) Ahhhh..(she throws the brush and rushes to turn the music off) (gets red) Ross..Uh...what are you doing back so early.

Ross: I came to watch you sing and dance.

Rach: Ross!

Ross: Ok. I really came to see if you......wanted company.

Rach: (touched) You got off work early for me.

Ross: Well, yeah. And I uh..got pizza and movies. (goes over to her and sets the pizza and movies down. They look deeply at each other and lean in for a soft passionate kiss.)

Rach: (dazed) Wow.

Ross: (also dazed) Yeah.

Rach: Well...um..we just kissed.

Ross: Uh huh.

Rach: Why did we kiss?

Ross: (still dazed) I kissed you because I love you. (realized what he said) oh no.

Rach: (surprised) You what! Yoi, you love me.

Ross: (gazes at her) (softly) How could I not love you Rach. I never stopped loving you.

(she just keeps looking at him, surprised)

Rach: I love you too Ross.

(They smile at each other and lean in for another kiss. They break apart still smiling. Ross grabs her hand and guides to the couch. After he starts a movie, he get the pizza and sits next to her.)

Rach: (taking a slice off pizza) So, what movie did you get.

Ross: You'll see. ( a couple of minutes pass for the previews and the movie starts.) 

Rach: Aww Ross. Weekend at Bernies. 

Ross: I know its your favorite. (She kisses him and leans into his arms. Both thinking life couldn't be any better.)

  
  


  
  


The End

The song used was "Most Girls by Pink.

P.S. (I did not know how to end this, so sorry if it was cheesy. Also let me know who you are so I can give you credit.)

  
  



End file.
